totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Noah
Noah był zawodnikiem na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki jako członek Wrzeszczących Susłów. Nie konkuruje w Planie Totalnej Porażki, ale był członkiem galerii Planu Totalnej Porażki Podsumowania. Wraca jako konkurent w Totalnej Porażce w trasie jako członek Drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki. Pojawił się również w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w pierwszym odcinku na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki .]] Noah wydaje się być w większości sarkastyczny, cyniczny i złośliwy. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 1 Noah jest dwunastą osobą przybywającą na wyspę, pytając Chrisa czy dostał informację o jego licznych alergiach. Chris odpowiada, że ktoś pewnie dostał. Potem pyta gdzie ma zamieszkać. Duncan mówi mu, by wrócił do mamusi, bo nic tu po nim. Noah za to komentuje piercing Duncana i pyta czy robił go sam. Duncan grozi mu, chwyta usta i pyta czy też chce. Noah nie wydaje się w ogóle bać i po prostu prosi o oddanie mu wargi, dodając sarkazm po czym Duncan puszcza wargę. Później jest umieszczony we Wrzeszczących Susłach. Podczas obiadu w stołówce, Noah otrzymuje dodatkową porcję specjału Szefa od Szefa Hatcheta, który mówi, że Noah jest za chudy. Noah bierze posiłek ostrożnie, ale akceptuje to bez żadnych skarg. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2 Noah nie ma żadnych scen, ale wydaje się dobrze pracować nad wyzwaniem. Nie widać jak skacze z klifu, ale później widać go w strefie bezpiecznej, co pokazuje że dobrze skoczył. On i Lindsay razem ciągnęli wózek do obozu. Po przybyciu do obozu, widać jak on, Izzy i Trent starają się otworzyć skrzynię używając jedynie zębów, zgodnie z instrukcją Chrisa. Po tym jak skrzynie są otwarte, Noah jest widziany pomagając Trentowi zbudować jedną z części, a później stojąc przy Jeziorze Wawanakwa by zebrać wodę do zespołowego mini basenu. Po tym jak Susły wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie, Noah, Beth, Leshawna i Trent kibicują i w nocy Noah, Owen i Leshawna tańczą taniec zwycięstwa i śpiewają mini basenowej imprezie ich zespołu. W Wielkie spanie Noah ma zaskakująco dobry czas w okresie dwudziestu kilometrów. Jednak później słabnie z powodu braku powietrza i prowadzi to do ratowania przez Owena, który kładzie go na stole i wykonuje reanimację przez pompowanie klatki piersiowej Noah, aby znów zaczął oddychać. Noah nie mógł w pełni stracić przytomności lub całkowicie omdleć, bo gdy Susły wygrywają wyzwanie, on nagle ożywa i kibicuje razem z resztą zespołu. Kiedy zaczyna się wyzwanie bez-senno-tlon, Noah jest jednym z pierwszych zawodników, którzy zasypiają. Przypadkowo całuje on Codyego w ucho w czasie snu i ostatecznie obaj budzą się z krzykiem, zawstydzeni i przerażeni tym co się stało. . Kiedy Chris ogłasza wyzwanie w Zbijakomania, Noah sarkastycznie nazywa to "intelektualnym wyzwaniem", z czym Lindsay poważnie się zgadza. Gdy wyzwanie się zaczyna, wszystko co robi Noah to tylko czytanie, nie robiąc nic dla swojego zespołu, gdyż wyjaśnia że sport to nie jego działka. Sarkastycznie okrzykuje zespół w turnieju zbijakowym i odczuwalny jest gniew jego zespołu, po tym jak przegrywają przez Noah, który obłudnie mówi im, żeby przestali się obijać. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, wydaje się być bardzo pewny pozostania nad Lindsay i jest w szoku gdy zostaje przegłosowany. Mówi on swojemu zespołowi, że popełnili ogromny błąd w głosowaniu na niego, którzy rzucają w niego piankami. Biorąc pod uwagę jego postawę w tym odcinku i w poprzednim, sugeruje to że Noah ma potencjał, by stać się silnym konkurentem, ale po prostu brakuje mu woli i/lub chęci na wykorzystanie prawdziwego potencjału i to nie tylko wtedy, kiedy uzna to za stosowne. W Ekstrawaganckie obozo-jmacie Noah jest widziany pijąc tropikalny napój i siedząc w barze z przekąskami w Playa De Los Przegranos w basenie z Katie i Sadie, a Izzy pływa wokół nich. W tym odcinku, incydent między Noah a Codym zostaje wspomniany przez Izzy, ku jego irytacji. Ona również dokucza mu później, co go nieco drażni. Po informacji, że Lindsay będzie na okładce magazynu, gratuluje jej i mówi "Jesteś na szczycie, z tamtąd można już tylko spaść". Po słuchaniu narzekaniu Courtney na jej eliminację, Noah mówi jej aby przestała. W odpowiedzi, Courtney rzuca mu szklanką w głowę, powalając go na basenie. Jeszcze w basenie, ale pływając na plecach, Noah informuje Katie że jest za Leshawną ze względu na fakt, że zablokowała Heather w lodówce w Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału.... Potem, kiedy Courtney dyskretnie informuje operatora, że chce by Duncan wygrał, rozbawiony Noah komentuje, mówiąc w sposób oczywisty o ich związku porównując go do tego, jak jego Golden Labrador ślini się na widok steku. Jest on ostatnio widziany siedząc z innymi ex-zawodnikami z całego Playa De Los Przegranos, słuchając jak Trent gra na gitarze i chichocząc z rozbawieniem, kiedy Courtney i Harold walczą na łapki i wpadają do basenu, stwierdzając "wspaniale". W To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! Noah jest jednym z obozowiczów którzy byli początkowo po stronie Owena i nie trzeba było go przekupywać tak jak wielu innych. Jest tak najprawdopodobniej ze względu na ich przyjaźń. i Izzy w odcinku specjalnym by zlikwidować Justina.]] W specjalnym odcinku, Noah tworzy drużynę z Izzy i Evą będąc z nimi przez większość czasu (ale przyznaje w konfesjonale, że uważa że Izzy jest "trochę świrnięta"). Wykazuje on nadal te same cechy, kiedy Duncan leżał ze skręconą kostką po tym jak Courtney go porzuciła, Noah stał tam i obraził Duncana myśląc że jest on zbyt bezradny by się zemścić, ale Noah go zlekceważył i stracił w związku z tym spodnie. W przeciwności do innych zawodników Noah nie boi się Evy, gdy nie waha się skarcić ją za ulegnięcie urokowi Justina, gdy rozmawiali o tej sprawie. Noah ma wyraźną niechęć do Justina, nazywając go nawet "moje przeciwieństwo". Zdaje się że ten spór rozpoczął się w czasie ich pobytu w Playa De Los Przegranos. Noah wydaje reprymendę Evie i upomniał ją, że zmiażdżenie czachy Justina to lekka przesada. Eva akceptuje porady Noah i konstruktywną krytykę zamiast odpowiadać wściekłością, jak robiła normalnie w przeszłości. Pod koniec odcinka, on i Eva zrzucają kubeł na Justina, który właśnie zdobył milion dolarów od Lindsay. Następnie Izzy wyłania się i kradnie walizkę gdy Justin jest rozkojarzony, ale Noah i Eva nie robią tego z nią, a tymsamym nie mają wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby dobiec do Portu Wstydu i wskoczyć do jeziora aby zostać z innymi obozowiczami. To spowodowało, że Noah nie kwalifikuje się do Planu Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki i Noah w Podsumowanie: I.]] Noah wraca do Planu Totalnej Porażki jako komentator Totalna Porażka Podsumowanie wraz z innymi zawodnikami wyeliminowanymi i nieuczestniczącymi w galerii. Nie okazał żadnych emocji w Podsumowanie: I kiedy Trent grał na gitarze i śpiewał o Gwen, Noah jest jedynym nie wzruszonym. Jednak gdy Trent ujawnia, że jego dziadek umarł, Noah wygląda wyraźnie skoncentrowany. W związku z tym, kiedy odkrywa że Gwen była powodem dla którego Trent został wyeliminowany i zaczął odczuwać rozbicie, Noah wydaje się być zmartwiony. Później Cody radośnie mówi mu i publiczności że wciąż ma ze sobą stanik Gwen co skłoniło Noah do spojrzenia na niego i zabawnego uśmiechu. Do końca sezonu Noah tylko siedział cicho oglądając jak prowadzący prowadzą podsumowanie, od czasu do czasu wymienia spojrzenia z Codym lub patrzy zaskoczony w odpowiedzi na rewolucję w serialu. Jego jedyna scena w całym sezonie jest w finale sezonu, kiedy dodaje sarkastyczną ale przyjazną uwagę "Tak, jasne" w odpowiedzi na to jak Owen mówi, że jest na diecie. Również w finale w alternatywnym zakończeniu, jest pierwszym gratulującym Beth, kiedy wygrywa i jest jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy dźwigają ją na swoich barkach w celebracji. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót, wszyscy starali się znaleźć informację czym się zajął po zakończeniu show, ale jedyne co na niego mają to rozmazane zdjęcie. Później w czasie rozdania nagród zdradza że jest asystentem Chrisa. Zostaje zwolniony kilka minut później ponieważ przynosi Chrisowi zimną kawę. Gdy jest wściekły że Chris nie uwzględnia go podczas przemówienia za nagrodę, kopie ekran telewizora i wyzywa Chrisa. Noah dołącza do reszty obsady w drodze do Nowego Jorku próbując się tam dostać przed Oblechami. Używają autobusu DJ'a, gdy plan Izzy ze zbudowaniem łodzi okazuje się za trudny. Później Noah jest sceptycznie nastawiony do planu Harolda, by użyć stanikowej-katapulty aby spowolnić autobus oblechów. Jednak decydują się na ten pomysł, ponieważ jak zauważa Gwen, nie ma lepszych. Gdy autobus spada w przepaść, można go zobaczyć przytulonego do Justina, mimo konfliktu, a potem zostaje zmiażdżony przez Owena. Jest on jednym z zawodników którzy pozostają przy autobusie i widać go śpiącego na Cody'm zanim przybywa helikopter. Jest on jednym z siedemnastu zawodników, których Chris ratuje, a więc może współzawodniczyć w Totalnej Porażce w trasie. Totalna Porażka w trasie W pierwszym odcinku Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 osobowość Noah pozostaje taka sama jak w poprzednich sezonach, choć wydaje się że jego przyjaźnie z Izzy, a zwłaszcza z Owenem znacznie się poprawiły. W czasie piosenki Leć z nami już Noah wyraża obawy, że samolot może ich zabić, kiedy zauważa dym wydobywający się ze śmigła. Na początku wyzwania Noah idzie pod piramidą z Owenem i Izzy. On i Owen owijają Izzy jak mumię, ale ona oddziela się od nich. Później znajdują "Izzy", ale jest to Ezekiel owinięty w bandaże mumii. Noah zauważa że nie jest to Izzy, krzyczy i wybiega z piramidy z Owenem, myśląc że Ezekiel jest prawdziwą mumią. Pod koniec odcinka, Noah i Owen stają się częścią zespołu Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki wraz ze Sierrą, Tylerem i Alejandro. W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Noah słyszy jak Sierra mówi o Cody'm i jego pluszowym strusiem Jerry'm i nazywa ją "przerażającą". Później widać Noah siedzącego za Tylerem na kozie, ze Sierrą na ramionach. Noah utrzymuje jej ciężar, ale kołysze się lekko z braku równowagi. Wyraża sceptyzm odnośnie planu. Jednak, kiedy Alejandro udaje się rozłożyć równowagę, przyznaje że jest pod wrażeniem. Kiedy Izzy i Sierra zamieniają się na zespoły, szybko ją akceptuje i zapewnia że Izzy nie będzie pomagać jej byłemu zespołowi. Pomimo tego, Alejandro później pozwala jej pomóc, aby upewnić się że mają do niego zaufanie, Noah i jego zespół są drudzy na mecie i są bezpieczni od eliminacji. .]] W Super szczęśliwie zwariowane chwile w Japonii Noah przekonuje Owena, że nie należy bać się latania, chyba że zdarzy się awaria. Po tym gdy to mówi, część samolotu odrywa się i prawie wszyscy wypadają z samolotu, potem na dziurę wpada Owen i zatyka ją. Podczas gdy zawodnicy lecą w dół, dzwoni dzwonek na piosenkę, co wskazuje że zawodnicy muszą śpiewać podczas spadania, co spowodowało, że Noah krzyknął "Odbiło ci? Mamy teraz śpiewać?" do Chrisa. Noah wciąż w to nie dowierza, ale śpiewa ''Nim przyjdzie śmierć z innymi. W pierwszym wyzwaniu, Noah mówi że nie może brać udziału ponieważ jest uczulony na sierść pandy, powiedział tak pewnie dlatego że bał się misia pandy, gdy zobaczył co zrobiła ona DJowi. W drugim wyzwaniu, Noah niezbyt ingeruje w reklamę, ani nie dyskutuje jakich rekwizytów użyć, ale uczestniczy w tym wyzwaniu, budując miniaturową makietę miasta i uspakajając Owena, że nie zniszczył miasta przed nagraniem. On również uczestniczy w reklamie. Wraz z resztą zespołu lądują na drugim miejscu i są bezpieczni od eliminacji, ale nie mogą przebywać w pierwszej klasie Samolotu Totalnej Porażki. W Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej Noah próbuje zapiąć pas gdy samolot wiruje ale pasek się zrywa, co komentuje Noah "Super" w sarkastycznym tonie. Po przybyciu do Yukonu, wszystkim jest zimno, więc Noah próbuje przytulić się do Bridgette, ale ona przypomina mu że ma chłopaka. W odpowiedzi, Owen przytula Noah niedźwiedzim uściskiem, miażdżąć go. Po zobaczeniu jak Izzy w łatwy sposób przeskakuje kry, Noah skacze, ale przewraca się i ląduje twarzą na krze. Owen przeskakuje na krę, by mu pomóc, ale kończy się to wyrzuceniem Noah w powietrze. Noah jest pierwszą osobą, którą zabiera zespół w drugim wyzwaniu, ponieważ Tyler ciągnął sanki, a Izzy siedziała na nich od początku. Jego zespół ma problemy w jednym miejscu i niemal spada z urwiska, ale Tylerowi udaje się ich uratować. Choć zespół zwisa na krawędzi urwiska, Noah jest drugim siedzącym obok Tylera i stara się pomóc. Później, gdy jadą po zboczu, są na samym końcu, wyprzedzeni zarówno przez Drużynę Amazonek i Drużynę Zwycięzców. Noah mówi Owenowi, aby pochylił się do przodu i wykorzystuje jego wagę, do przyspieszenia sanek. To działa i zespół przekracza linię mety o sekundę wcześniej niż Drużyna Zwycięzców i Drużyna Amazonek. To jest pierwszy raz, gdy Noah wykorzystuje swoją inteligencję, aby wygrać wyzwanie dla swojego zespołu. Przybija piątkę z Izzy z okazji zwycięstwa ich zespołu, wygrywając pierwsze wyzwanie tego sezonu i mogąc po raz pierwszy przebywać w pierwszej klasie. W Ukochany Broadway! Noah po raz pierwszy pojawia się przygnieciony przez Owena i sarkastycznie dziękuje swojemu zespołowi za niezauważenie go przez całą noc. Gdy zawodnicy przychodzą do Skoku wstydu Noah pyta Chrisa dlaczego ma na sobie kamizelkę ratunkową podczas gdy zawodnicy jej nie mają, na co Chris odpowiada, że jego życie jest warte więcej niż zawodników. Później widać Noah na pomniku wraz z drużyną wciąga Owena. Gdy Sierra wspomina że Chris miał kiedyś program o gotowaniu, który został zakończony po jednym odcinku, Noah i inni zawodnicy śmieją się z Chrisa, gdzie po raz pierwszy w historii Totalnej Porażki słychać śmiech Noah. Kiedy jego zespół wchodzi do kanału na drugą część wyzwania, słychać jak czuje obrzydzenie. Noah zgłasza się na ochotnika jako dziecko swojego zespołu, na kolejną część wyzwania i mówi Tylerowi aby zapisał sobie w pamięci fakt, że Lindsay lubi być nazywana "dzieciną". Ale gdy wyzwanie z jabłkiem się rozpoczyna, Noah zasypia w wózku, prawdopodobnie z powodu nie spania w nocy, ponieważ siedział na nim Owen. W związku z tym Heather, zamienia jego wózek z wózkiem z prawdziwym dzieckiem. Jego zespół nie zauważa tej zamiany i jedzie dalej. Po dotarciu do mety, szybko zdają sobie z sprawę z tego błędu. Alejandro pędzi z powrotem, by go odzyskać, ale jest już za późno i przegrywają. W związku z tym że to wyzwanie z nagrodą, nikt z zespołu Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo bardzo słodki nie jest wyeliminowany. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja! Noah pierwszy zauważył że lądują w Alpach. Zaczyna Cichą piosenkę mówiąc Owenowi by był cicho, aby nie zeszła lawina. Gdy wyzwanie się zaczyna, Alejandro rzuca na niego Izzy i mówi mu, by powstrzymał ją od wejścia do maszynki do mięsa. Nie może utrzymać jej ciężaru i upada, skarżąc się że miednica mu poszła. Później widać Noah noszonego przez Izzy, prawdopodobnie z powodu kontuzji. Żartuje z "małej kiełbaski" Cody'ego, którą stworzył z Drużyną Amazonek. Jego zespół decyduje się na użycie Owena do zjechania z góry, kiedy zjada on ich kiełbaskę. Siada z przodu i żartuje prosząc na pokład "Winner Expersu" (mówiąc to z niemieckim akcentem). Jego zespół przekracza metę jako pierwszy, co daje im przewagę w kolejnej części wyzwania. Jest jednym z zawodników w tanecznym wyzwaniu wraz z Owenem i Alejandro. Wcześniej dokucza Cody'emu z powodu jego Obciachosen. W czasie wyzwania pyta on Alejandro dlaczego pomaga Leshawnie, czyli wrogowi. Alejandro chwali Noha i mówi iż wszystko co robi, pomoże ich drużynie. Noah przyjmuje to i nic nie mówi. Noah odpada pierwszy z wyzwania, strącony przez Leshawnę. Noah jest zirytowany, że Alejandro dał wygrać Drużynie Amazonek. Później jest obrzydzony, gdy Owen je kiełbachę, którą zwrócił wcześniej. W A-masz-zoński wyścig Noah widać skulonego śpiącego na ławce w klasie ekonomicznej, aż szczur wpada mu do ust. Natychmiast wypluwa go i ociera nerwowo usta, a potem narzeka na klasę ekonomiczną i spanie w niej. Gdy samolot ląduje, wymienia uśmiechy z Tylerem, gdy Chris ogłasza wyzwanie. Jego zespół w końcu dociera do rzeki, gdzie zawodnicy muszą zjechać po linie bez użycia orczyka, po tym jak Tyler jest atakowany przez piranie i ląduje na brzegu, Noah żartuje z niego że miał całkiem dobry wyskok i Chris zgadza się z nim. Przedostaje się na drugą stronę rzeki, gdy Izzy wkłada mu kask na głowę i zjeżdża z nim chcąc zaoszczędzić czas. Później, gdy Owen pyta o nachos, Noah sarkastycznie opowiada mu listę rzeczy, których potrzebują ale nie mają, gdy Izzy zapisuje co mówi, w nocy Owen z niepokojem pyta, czy dziwny dźwięk pochodził z ogniska, na co ironicznie odpowiada "Ogniska zwykle nie warczą", a potem jego zespół jest zaatakowany przez gigantyczne Amazońskie gąsiennice. Następnego ranka, Noah widać wraz z Tylerem i Izzy gdy śpią pokryci czerwonymi plamami i trzymając kije, które były prawdopodobnie używane jako broń poprzedniej nocy. On i jego zespół kończą na drugim miejscu i Noah jest ostatnio widziany siedząc w jadalni wraz ze swoim zespołem (poza Tylerem) i zostając niestety w klasie ekonomicznej. wyimaginowaną piłką.]] W Żadnej pomocy w Luvrze Noah widać siedzącego pomiędzy Owenem i Sierrą w klasie ekonomicznej. Tyler zaczyna tęsknić za Lindsay co skłoniło Owena do próby pocieszenia go mówiąc "Kiedy długo nie ma przy mnie Izzy czuje się....ym..." Noah gorzko pyta czy Owen chciał powiedzieć "Szczęśliwy" , a następnie opisuje Izzy jako "dziewczyna, której brak piątej klepki". Podczas wyzwania, gdy jego zespół jest ścigany przez Sasquatchanakwę Noah jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który myśli zamiast uciekać. Podnosi rękę tak aby wyglądało to jakby trzymał piłkę, rusza ręką w tę i z powrotem przed Sasquatchanakwą, odwracając jego uwagę i mimicznie wyrzuca ją, co powoduje że Sasquatchanakwa biegnie po piłkę w podnieceniu. Noah wyjaśnia że ten trick zastosowuje na swoim psie w domu. .]] Później Noah został wybrany przez swoich kolegów z drużyny, do ominięcia laserów, by dostać się do części posągu, Noah przyjmuje tę rolę ponieważ Noah jest jedynym członkiem zespołu, który może to zrobić. Pomimo bezsensownych instrukcji Tylera, Noah udaje się złożyć ich posąg wcześniej niż Drużynie Amazonek czy Drużynie Zwycięzców, ale ze względu na pomieszane elementy, ich Wenus ma ręce. Po tym jak przerabiają pomnik, widać Noah siedzącego na rękach Wenus, dokręcając głowę i chroniąc zespół od eliminacji. Później przy dogrywce Drużyny Zwycięzców Noah stoi z tyłu sceny, obok Lindsay. Kiedy Tyler go mija, on i Alejandro wybuchają śmiechem ku niezadowoleniu Tylera. w Totalnej Porażce w trasie.]] W Nowy dzieciak na skale Noah próbuje nauczyć Owena jak stworzyć sojusz, mówiąc że jest to takie jak zapraszanie dziewczyny. Owen pyta więc DJa czy chce skoczyć na hot-doga z Noah, twierdząc że Noah uważa że DJ ma ładne nogi. Noah sarkastycznie odpowiada że akurat tego nie kazał powiedzieć Owenowi. Kiedy Heather wypada z otworu po szpiegowaniu drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki, Noah uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem. Później, Noah jest drugim członkiem zespołu, który dochodzi do łodzi, brodząc po prostu po wodzie, a nie płynąc jak inni i zostaje wciągnięty na łódź dzięki Alejandro. On i Tyler razem wiosłują i z łatwością udaje im się wyprzedzić Drużynę Amazonek. Noah nie uczestniczy w piosence ''Morsa szatna, ale uśmiecha się widząc umiejętności rybackie Izzy. Kiedy Jerd McClean przybywa, on i Alejandro wzruszają ramionami i wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenia, słysząc przypadłe im zdanie. Jednak później on i Alejandro rozszyfrowują zdanie Jerda, choć na początku Noah pytał czy to co powiedział Jerd jest wogóle słowami. Po tym jak DJ i Tyler muszą pocałować rybę, Noah mówi w konfesjonale że nie dziwi się że jego kuzynom nie wolno oglądać tego programu. Potem Owen również wspomina że nie dziwi się cioci Noah, która zabrania oglądania tego show. Noah jest ostatnim razem widziany jedząc jedzenia, która miała wcześniej przygotować Heather. W Moja spocona Jamajka Noah widać w pierwszej klasie wraz ze swoim zespołem. Kiedy Tyler wesoło komentuje że miło jest poczuć smak zwycięstwa, Noah znudzonym tonem odpowiada: "Powiedział koleś który lizał dorsza". Po tym jak Owen je ogórka ze swojej maseczki i beka, Noah mówi mu że to maseczka a nie przekąska. Kiedy Owen mówi Noah, że chce zerwać z Izzy, Noah odpowiada nazywając Izzy "wariatką zaprzyjaźnioną ze sztućcami, która wielokrotnie naraziła nas wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo utraty życia". Później, gdy samolot rozbija się na wybrzeżu Jamajki, Noah pyta Chrisa czy nie powinno planować budżetu na cały sezon. W pierwszym wyzwaniu Noah żartobliwie mówi Tylerowi, że to jego szczęśliwi dzień bo może ponurkować i Tyler to potwierdza. Noah wyciąga rękę, aby zamienić się z Tylerem, ale on ignoruje to i woli to zadanie wykonać sam. Po przegraniu wyzwania, gdy Chris ogłasza przerwę i pyta czy Chef naprawi samolot, aby mógł się stąd wydostać, dopóki jest jeszcze młody, Noah żartobliwie pyta czy wylądowali tu w latach siedemdziesiątych z czego Tyler i Sierra się śmieją, ale zły Chris spycha Noah ze szczytu klifu. Przez następne wyzwanie, Noah jest połączony z Owenem jeżdżąc bobsjelami przez tor, jednak przez otyłość Owena, Owen zostaje uwięziony w jednej z rur, a Noah zwisa trzymając się jego nogi. Szybko mówi Owenowi, żeby wciągnął brzuch, przejeżdżają przez resztę rur normalnie, chociaż Owen znów się zaklinowuje na samym końcu. W końcu Noah jest zmiażdżony przez Owena, ale pokazuje OK, co dowodzi że nie jest ranny. Noah jest po raz ostatni widziany jedząc ze swoim zespołem w samolocie. Na początku Widzę Londyn... Noah imituje Sierrę piszącą na pizzy, jakby była laptopem, co rozśmiesza Owena, który przypadkowo wydmuchuje nosem swoje mleko na Noah, co go denerwuje. Owen rozśmiesza Noah jedząc pikantną papryczkę z Jamajki, a następnie wydmuchując ją i uderzając Tylera w twarz, jednocześnie go obsmarkując. Kiedy wszyscy musieli skoczyć z samolotu do Londynu, Noah i Owen są zmuszeni użyć jednego spadochronu. Lądują na autobusie piętrowym i Owen przypadkowo gniecie go. Noah wydaje się jednak nie być poszkodowanym, ale widać że ociera swoją głowę z bólu siedząc w autobusie. Podczas wyzwania "Poznania strażnika" gdy obie drużyny mają rozebrać strażnika do pasa w Londyńskiej Tower, by znaleźć klucz do wytropienia Kuby Rozpruwacza, Owen i Noah śpiewają w utworze Strażniczy mix i ostatecznie wybierają Tylera, by to zrobił. Później Tyler nie rozumie wyzwania i próbuje ściągać skarpety za pomocą zębów, dopóki Noah mówi mu że nie musi używać zębów. Owen próbuje rozbawić Noah naśladując Królową Anglii i próbuje pierdnąć, jednak Noah tylko wzdycha w irytacji. Po zdjęciu strażnikowi wszystkiego oprócz bokserek, Noah zaznacza że w bokserkach nie będzie mu grzebał, Owen wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że wskazówka była cały czas w kapeluszu. Noah jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany na stratę czasu, ale nic nie mówi, chociaż Owen wykrywa jego złość. Kiedy muszą kogoś rozciągnąć na maszynie tortur, aby zdobyć następną wskazówkę, Noah każe Owenowi przypiąć Tylera, zanim przyjdzie Alejandro i każe mu go zastąpić tylko dlatego że jest mniejszy. Następnie Noah mówi że nie ufa Alejandro, nazywając go "natłuszczonego węgorza pływającego w oleju". Kiedy Tyler zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu, Noah na początku się martwi, ale potem oznajmia że jeszcze nie zaczęli. Tyler ponownie zapewnia go że wszystko zniesie i Noah zaczyna obracać kołem tortur. Po zdobyciu kolejnej wskazówki Noah i Owen opuszczają Tylera i chwilę później odkrywają że został porwany przez Kubę Rozpruwacza. Noah i Owen w końcu znajdują Kubę Rozpruwacza ukrytego wewnątrz piętrowego autobusu gdzie wylądowali na początku odcinka. Kuba chwyta Noah i zamyka go w kabinie kierowcy, aż w końcu Owen chwyta Kubę w worek. Biorą go na pokład samolotu i odkrywają że Kubą był cały czas Ezekiel. Choć złapali Rozpruwacza, przegrali ponieważ Drużyna Amazonek schwytały Duncana, czyli osobę którą Chris chciał złapać i sprowadzić do gry. Po tym jak Alejandro usłyszał, że Noah był świadomy złych działań, spiskuje przeciwko niemu i Noah zostaje wyeliminowany, gdy przekonuje Tylera i Duncana, który zostaje dodany do Drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki by głosowali na niego. Przed skokiem Owen mówi Noah że wygra dla niego, a Noah ostrzega go że powinien "strzec się węgorzy" rażąc dobitnie Alejandro. Po ostrzeżeniu Noah skacze z samolotu, stając się pierwszym i jedynym zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki w trasie który skoczył poprawnie, w usuniętym klipie tego odcinka widzimy że próbuje otworzyć spadochron, że czuje się zaszczycony że Alejandro uznał że jego intelekt jest zagrożeniem, wciąż jest jednak zirytowany biegiem wydarzeń, skarżąc się na kiepskie spadochrony jakie daje Chris, jednak mówi że chociaż nie będzie musiał żyć z "tłustymi węgorzami". Noah ląduje w jeziorze i zostaje porażony przez węgorze. Noah jest wspominany na początku Kawałki Grecji. Owen rozmawia z nim ze śnie w klasie ekonomicznej, gdy rozpaczliwie prosi Noah by nie jadł zatrutej żywności. Po tym jak się budzi, Owen wspomina w konfesjonale, że Tyler i Alejandro są w dobrej komitywie, bo ostatnio dogadali się w Londynie i zagłosowali za wyeliminowaniem Noah. Owen potem wzdycha mówiąc że "tęskni za tupotem jej małych stóp". Noah jest po raz kolejny wspomniany w Szwecki kwas przez Owena, który po raz kolejny wspomina że brakuje mu go. Owen zdradza że Noah wie o atrakcji Alejandro i Heather, a następnie mówi Duncanowi co Noah powiedział mu o prawdziwej naturze Alejandro w Widzę Londyn... na wieść o tym Duncan mówi Owenowi aby wziął sobie do serca słowa Noah i przypomina mu by pomyślał "Co zrobił by Noah?" przy podejmowaniu decyzji o wejściu w sojusz z Alejandro. W Podsumowanie podsumowujące Blaineley wprowadza Noah jako gościa specjalnego podsumowania, nazywając go błyskotliwym, dowcipnym i "na pewno zdobyłby główną nagrodę gdyby nie był z nimi". Noah siedzi obok Gwen w pierwszej części i wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenia, gdy Blaineley mówi o "niespodziance" jaka na nich czeka. Później Noah mówi że w przeciwieństwie do innych nie chcę już uczestniczyć w Totalnej Porażce w trasie mówiąc o strasznym stanie samolotu i złośliwości uczestników. Noah jest jednym z pięciu zawodników mających szansę na powrót do gry, wygrywając specjalny konkurs Blaineley, jednak Noah od razu drwi z konkursu i nie chce wziąć w nim udziału, jednak Blaineley zmusza go z powodu kontraktu. W końcu bierze on udział w tym wyzwaniu omijając lasery, by nie zostać rannym przez obcych z Strefy 51. Ostatni raz pyta czy musi to robić przed rozpoczęciem wyzwania. Udaje mu się bardzo długo omijać wszystkie lasery. Robi to tak dobrze, że Blaineley pyta czy można go wynająć na imprezkę. Ale mimo to jeden laser w końcu razi go i ucieka on goniony przez obcych, krzycząc aby ktoś ich zatrzymał. Ale one zatrzaskują się na jego twarzy powodując że Noah nic nie widzi i biega w panice a następnie słychać jak upada. W Hawajski styl Noah nie mówi, ale uśmiecha się gdy ex-zawodnicy są wprowadzani i podnosi rękę gdy Bridgette pyta kto z zawodników został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro. Kiedy zawodnicy zostają podzieleni zgodni z tym komu z finałowej trójki kibicują, Noah wybiera Cody'ego i widać jak trzyma flagę wraz z innymi kibicami. Wydaje się również zaniepokojony gdy Harold próbuje napoić herbatą niedźwiedzia Bridgette, Bruno. W Samoloty, pociągi i balony Noah pojawia się na końcu odcinka na Hawajach z resztą wyeliminowanych zawodników. Miał wściekły wyraz twarzy, gdy Heather wygrywa wyzwanie. W Hawajski piknik Noah widać siedzącego z galerią eliminowanych ze znudzoną miną. Pociesza się tak jak inni gdy Chris mówi że odegrają wielką rolę w sprawie zwycięzcy Totalnej Porażki w trasie. Noah nic nie mówi, ale śmieje się wraz z innymi gdy Heather jest uderzana przez piłeczki. Gdy Alejandro spycha Cody'ego z platformy, Noah jest zły na niego. Gdy dwójka finalistów dociera do wulkanu, Noah widać stojącego z innymi uczestnikami. Kiedy Heather wyznaje że jest zakochana w Alejandro zawodnicy ciężko wzdychają, a Noah wzrusza obojętnie ramionami. To dlatego, że Noah spodziewał się tego kilka odcinków temu. Kiedy Heather uderza Alejandro na szczycie wulkanu, Noah uśmiecha się i dopinguje jej z entuzjazmem, ale szybko przestaje gdy lawa pojawia się blisko niego, Cody'ego i Izzy. Noah biegnie wzdłuż brzegu z innymi zawodnikami i jest ostatnio widziany gdy łódź Chrisa zostaje zatopiona, a następnie płynie z Hawajów z innymi gdy kawałki lawy pojawiają się blisko nich. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Noah pojawia się na jachcie z innymi zawodnikami z poprzednich sezonów. Obserwuje on zwisającą z łodzi do góry nogami Izzy. Ciekawostki * Noah jest jednym z uczestników, którzy konkurują jedynie w dwóch sezonach. Pozostali to Ezekiel, Cody, Justin, Tyler, Beth, Trent i Geoff. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Członkowie galerii Podsumowania Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie